


【翻译】只字未提 Not A Word Ever Said

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mild Language, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 超温馨的一篇吸血鬼AU！！！所有的美好属于superbat和原著，如果有错别字全都属于我
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23





	【翻译】只字未提 Not A Word Ever Said

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not A Word Ever Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412832) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> 超温馨的一篇吸血鬼AU！！！  
> 所有的美好属于superbat和原著，如果有错别字全都属于我

布鲁斯是只吸血鬼。

他们并没有讨论过这件事。

但克拉克知道。

绝大多数的时间里他并不去思考这件事。布鲁斯是他的朋友，他的盟友，也是他有幸认识的最有能力的和最有同情心的人之一。当他第一次在战斗中无意中瞥见布鲁斯的獠牙时，那确实让人意外——尽管事后看来也许不该是——但没过多久他就决定，这并不会改变他对布鲁斯的看法。

蝙蝠侠依旧是蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯依旧是布鲁斯。

他的不杀原则依旧坚定不移。

正如他对正义理想似乎永无止境的奉献一般。

所以，生活继续。只字未提。

当然，在偶尔拜访韦恩庄园时，克拉克也会意外地发现一些细碎的证据。 一只死蝙蝠……被吸干了血，在派对上被打开的贵得难以置信的酒……却从未没有被喝过，他卧室窗帘的重量……厚到连克拉克都感觉不到任何穿过它们的太阳辐射。他对这些事情从不作评论。

但现在……现在他们遇到了麻烦。

他们被困住了，一块氪石碎片插进了克拉克的肩膀，而太阳正在升起。

“布鲁斯。快走。”

“不。”

“布鲁斯。你必须得走。趁现在。”

那个男人伏在他身上，手里握着医疗器械，试图把氪石从他身体里拽出来。他身后的天空正快速地从深蓝色变成淡蓝色。

“求你。”

“闭嘴。”

他疼得倒吸了一口冷气，感到肩膀上有一块氪石被扯出来了。不过那只是一块碎片，他肩膀上的那片氪石一定已经粉碎了。布鲁斯绝无办法把它们全部及时拔出来。

“布鲁斯你必须要——”

布鲁斯以一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。明亮的双眼、美丽、摄人心魄，即使是透过他的头罩。“闭嘴。”他又说了一遍，声音低沉、缓慢、而回响着。出于某种弄原因，克拉克这次不由自主地服从了。

他静静地躺着，注视着布鲁斯的工作。又一块碎片出来了。然后又一块……又一块。

头顶的云层正开始因反射的阳光而闪耀。

第五块碎片。第六块。布鲁斯正把它们放在腰带的铅制隔间里。但这不够，这仍是不够。克拉克的手在颤抖，他的视力很弱，他需要阳光……

就在那一刻，仿佛回应他的呼唤一般，他最可怕的噩梦变为了现实。一束金色的阳光刺穿了天空……布鲁斯开始燃烧。

克拉克以一种慢镜头看清了这一切。就在他感到四肢恢复了力量的时候，他看见布鲁斯的脸在痛苦中扭曲。他看到一团团烟雾从他的肩膀上升起。他看到他长出了獠牙，面目狰狞。

就在那一刻，最后一块碎片从克拉克的肩膀上被扯了出来。它从布鲁斯颤抖的手指中掉到地上。辐射没有消失，但不再嵌在他的肉里。

克拉克抓住布鲁斯，用尽全身有限的力量向下飞去……不是向上，而是向下。深入地底，远离那道光，远离太阳。

他们撞进一条老旧的地铁隧道，在一阵泥土和石头的倾泻中倒下。污秽的水流在他们周围打着漩涡，碎石从上面掉下来。而这些都不重要。克拉克虚弱无力，肩膀上流着血，挣扎着喘着气，他拖着布鲁斯走进了黑暗中，慌乱地想要逃离任何可能会从上方的洞里漏出来的光线。

他们摇摇晃晃地绕过一个弯道，然后又绕过一个，又一个。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯紧紧抓住他说，“克拉克，停下来。”

他照做了。他们停在一个旧车站里。

这里很黑，很安全。

他看着布鲁斯，看着他脸上的烧伤。他拉开布鲁斯的头罩，好更仔细地凑近看那道烧伤。

布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，却没有躲开，或者试图隐藏。

那很糟糕。他的皮肤起了水泡，有些地方是红的，其余的地方是黑的。不过几秒钟而已，克拉克惊恐地想到。仅仅是几秒钟的时间，他就变成了这样。如果他再待久一点，如果我手臂里还有一块氪石碎片……

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，伤口开始愈合。

克拉克看着，心跳声高仍然在他的耳朵里砰砰作响，损伤慢慢消失，只在布鲁斯完美的皮肤上留下轻微的红色。

“你肩膀上还有一些氪石，”他睁开眼睛，轻轻地说，“不是很多，但需要被移除。在这里我没有做这件事的法子或设备。”

他想说点什么，但说不出口。

“来，”布鲁斯轻轻地把他拉到前面，“这边走，去蝙蝠洞。”

这是一段很长的路。他步履蹒跚，布鲁斯也好不到哪里去。他们依偎在一起，且一如既往，没有谈论那件事。

克拉克不记得抵达蝙蝠洞的那一刻了。他只记得他们走着，听着布鲁斯的心跳声，它仍然像其余所有人一样跳动着，他努力不去想刚才发生了什么，他几乎失去了什么。接下来他所知道的，就是他赤身裸体地躺在蝙蝠洞里，肩上缠着绷带，一大堆人造太阳辐射仪指着他的床。

布鲁斯站在那，一如既往地，淹没在黑暗中。

“你已经睡了十一个小时了。”

克拉克没出声。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，“畅所欲言。”

“你不应该留下来的，”他说，嗓子里发出粗哑的声音，“在战场上，当太阳升起的时候。你不该留下来的。”

“你不应该把我拽进地底。”

“我还能去哪儿呢? ”

“向上，飞进阳光里，你会痊愈的。”

“而你会被烧成飞灰的。”

现在轮到布鲁斯沉默了。

“你是我最好的朋友，布鲁斯，我不会让你死的。”

“你应该这么做。”

克拉克看着他，一个黑暗中若隐若现的身影。“为什么？为什么你被允许为我冒生命危险，而我却不能为你做同样的事? ”

“你是超人。”

“所以呢? ”

“对这个世界来说，你比我更重要。”

他用沙哑的声音痛苦地笑了一下，“真是胡说。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇抿起，愤怒，否认着。

“你是蝙蝠侠，”克拉克说，“你拯救了成千上万的人，成千上万的……”

“你知道我是什么，”布鲁斯打断了他。

这不是一个问题，但克拉克却觉得不得不回答，“我确实知道。”

“那么你就该知道，我并不拥有一条能被拯救的生命。”

“胡说。”

“你已经说过那话了。”

“而我会继续说下去，只要你还在说那样的蠢话。你当然是个能被拯救的生命，布鲁斯。对我来说你是世界上最重要的人。我爱——”他止住了，可是为时已晚。布鲁斯几乎已经听到了他说的话。克拉克也是如此，事情的真相不受控地在他胸膛里跳动着，疯狂地，最终在他体内得到了自由。

“你爱我? ”

“我……我……”克拉克有点晕乎乎的。他爱布鲁斯。他确实如此。直到这一刻前他尚未意识到这一点，但他此刻意识到了。比一切更重要。他的这种感觉已经持续了多久？几个月？几年？

“克拉克。”

“我……我只是……”

“你爱我吗? ”

“我……我想……”

“是吗? ”

“不是你想的那样，我……”

“回答我。”命令中充满了力量。

“是的。”他无法抗拒他。“是的我是，我爱你。我已经爱你很多年了。”

瞬间，太阳灯熄灭了，布鲁斯朝他走来，黑色的斗篷在他身后翻滚着，双眼是刺骨的银蓝色，阴影贴附在他脸上锋利的轮廓。

克拉克突然痛苦地意识到他的赤裸，并感到难以言喻的害怕。当布鲁斯靠近时，他抗拒着那种决斗的冲动，美丽而可怕，也是他所渴望的一切。

“这就是你所爱的吗? ”布鲁斯嘶声道，牙齿闪着光。“一个怪物? ”

他所感到的恐惧被放大了。异常而强烈。

“你在使用你的超能力，”克拉克低声说，“想吓唬我。这没用的。”

布鲁斯发出嘶嘶声——真的嘶嘶声——这是自从克拉克认识他以来，他第一次看起来像个吸血鬼。尖牙长而锋利，皮肤异常白皙，眼睛里闪烁着奇异的黑暗力量。

“我不怕你，”他说，推开那种压在他心头的离奇的影响。 “我永远不可能的，不管你怎么逼我。”

布鲁斯注视着他。

“我爱你，”他又说了一遍，并让自己感受到那些文字背后的真相。“对不起。我知道你不想那样。我知道我爱你的想法会让你恶心。但——”

“你以为我会被你恶心到吗? ”布鲁斯难以置信地问道。

安静地。“你不是吗? ”

布鲁斯在一刹之间转过身去，斗篷在身后划出刺耳的声响，身体隐没进黑暗中。

克拉克屏住呼吸，等待着他回来。可他没有。

慢慢地，克拉克站了起来，从附近的桌子上找到他的衣服，然后走进蝙蝠洞的深处。两个小时后他终于找到了他，在洞穴的天然网络深处，坐在岩石峭壁上俯瞰着一个洞穴的蝙蝠。

克拉克飞向他，“嘿，我很抱歉。”

“不要道歉，”布鲁斯轻声说。

“我很快就走，只是想在走之前看看你是否还好。”

没有回答。但是这并不意味着和布鲁斯的谈话就此结束，那从不意味着结束。

“呃，关于我之前说的话……”

“你还记得我们相遇的时候吗，克拉克? ”

他记得，“你跟踪我回家。”

“你看穿了我的面具。”

“我对你很生气。”

“我没有生你的气，”布鲁斯轻声道。

“真的吗? 当我叫你的名字时，你看起来很生气。”

布鲁斯没有否认，“你知道为什么我持续和你一起工作吗? ”

“我们合作得很好。”

“我们确实是。但是你知道我为什么持续和你一起工作吗? ”

“我想我不知道，”克拉克说。

“那是因为我不能咬你，”布鲁斯告诉他，“你的皮肤，它是刀枪不入的。如果我想咬你，我只会伤到我自己。不管你多么诱人，你都会是安全的。即使我失去控制，你也会是安全的。这样让我在你身边放下戒备的原因，这样我才能放松。”

“你和罗宾并肩作战，和正义联盟并肩作战。”

“但我并不放松。和他们在一起时我必须警惕自己，一直都是。不像和你在一起时那样。”

“你今天本来可以咬我的，当氪石嵌在我的肩膀里时。”

轻轻地说: “我想我本可以的。”

他们沉默了几分钟。

然后……

“我永远不会对你感到恶心的，克拉克。”

“我知道，我很抱歉我说了那些话，我想我只是……”

“而我也爱你。”

他转过身来，震惊地盯着他。

布鲁斯没有看他，他凝视着黑暗，目光静止。“从我认识你的第一刻起，我就爱上了你。我爱你是什么，我爱你是谁。”

“布鲁斯，你不用……”

“一个充满力量、热情和希望的存在，降临在我黑暗渺小的世界。”

克拉克瑟缩了一下。“啊，好吧，我想超人有那个——”

“一个红着脸的农场男孩变成了大城市的记者，害羞而漂亮，可仍不知怎么的，他还是有足够的智慧让我时刻处于不利地位。”

克拉克感觉到他的脸颊发热。“那很好但——”

“一个相信我、信任我、与我并肩作战的人。一个会飞的人，他可以去到世界上任何的地方，但他却在这里，坐在我旁边，在一个充满蝙蝠粪便的山洞里。”

克拉克无法否认这一点。

“我爱你，克拉克。比你所能知道的还要多。我的世界自你之前是如此的黑暗。即使是罗宾，他也不能点亮他。不是以你的这种方式。但我的种族……让一些事情成为不可能。”

克拉克思索了很长时间。

“布鲁斯? ”

“什么事，克拉克? ”

“你什么时候出生的? ”

“一月10日。”

“哪一年? ”

一段长长的沉默。“1899年，”他最终说道，几乎只能称得上呢喃。

“你什么时候死的? ”

“1939年3月30日。”

“然而2019年，你却坐在我旁边，一个对闪着光的绿色石头过敏的太阳能外星人。”

“你的意思是？”

“我的意思是，我怀疑是否有事情能像你所想象的那样不可能。”

“你可真是个难以容忍的理想主义者，”布鲁斯说道，但是他嘴角却有一丝可能是微笑的暗示。

“我只是说，”他走近布鲁斯，他的心突然在胸膛里响亮而沉重地跳动着。布鲁斯也知道。他听见布鲁斯心跳的回应。“如果你想要……更多，”克拉克尴尬地说道，“如果那是这所意味的东西，我会在那里的。为了你，我会在一秒之内赶到那里，即使有些事情对我们来说或许是不可能的，我也会在那里。”

布鲁斯看着他。

“我真的爱你，布鲁斯，我非常爱你。”

布鲁斯打量着他，然后慢慢地伸出手，用手指抚摸着克拉克的脸颊。

他打了个寒战。布鲁斯的手指并不冷，不是很冷。但是那也有一种不太像人类的特质在那。

“你可以有自己的生活，”布鲁斯温柔地说，“一种美好的生活。为什么要为了我而放弃它呢? ”

“我不认为我放弃了什么。”

布鲁斯看起来并没有被说服，所以克拉克把所有的谨慎都抛诸脑后，做了他多年来都没有意识到自己想做的事情。他倾身向前，吻了布鲁斯。不用力，却满怀意欲，吻在他的嘴唇上。

布鲁斯动了动，仿佛要后退似的……随后……伴随着一个细微的声音而融入了那个吻，他的嘴柔软地迎合着克拉克的嘴唇。那不是个性爱意味的吻。并不全是。但这并没有阻止它成为他一生中最富激情的一个吻。

当它结束时他们拥在一起，布鲁斯把他的前额抵在克拉克的前额上。

“你还是很虚弱，”布鲁斯说。这件事至少已经纠缠了一个小时了，“你必须到太阳那里去。”

“而你要去哪? ”

“我需要进食。” 他低声说道，好像他的身份和所作所为在某种程度上仍是一个秘密。

“一会儿我能见到你吗? ”

“当太阳升起的时候，我会回来的。”声音低沉。“如果当我回来时你在这里，我会很高兴的。”

克拉克笑了，“我会的。”


End file.
